


How Not To Read An Unknown Document Presented To You By Your Romantically-Inclined Significant Other

by milesss



Series: milesss' sanders sides fic [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: English, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, comedic misunderstandings, proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: based on a true story of something my english teacher once actually, literally did to her husband, in real life.





	How Not To Read An Unknown Document Presented To You By Your Romantically-Inclined Significant Other

“Logan!”

The side in question looked up from his book as Roman bounded into the room with a shout. “Yes?” He raised an eyebrow.

Roman swept over to the chair Logan was seated in, presenting, with a flourish, a sheet of paper covered in red script. “Read this!”

Logan closed his book and took the page. “How do you want me to read it? Are you asking for proofreading? Opinion?”

“Just read it!” Roman bounced beside the chair in anticipation. Logan adjusted his glasses and straightened out the paper, reading it over with an English teacher’s eye.

He angled it towards Roman, pointing. “You have a run-on sentence here; you used the wrong “your” here; comma-splice here - I would recommend a semicolon; you misspelled “intellect” here; and this list would need to be separated by semicolons rather than commas, as one of your list items includes a comma.” He handed it back.

Roman scowled. “You didn’t read it!”

“What? I clearly did.”

“It was a love letter. I gave you a _love letter_. I wanted you to _read_ it, not _critique my grammar_.”

Logan went pink. “Oh,” he said, rather quietly. “I was proofreading?” he offered.

“You read the entire thing! How did you notice _minor grammar mistakes_ but not that it was a love letter!” Logan noted the smile playing at Roman’s lips with relief.

“I’m a teacher! I have to proofread a hundred essays a week! I don’t have time to absorb _content_! And you didn’t specify! You just said to read it!”

“The first line is _My Dearest Logan_!” Roman dissolved into giggles. Logan wasn’t too far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome. deconstructive criticism will be constructively criticized, and is not welcome.  
> [on tumblr](http://jughead-is-canonically-aroace.tumblr.com/post/169318302911/how-not-to-read-an-unknown-document-presented-to)


End file.
